Deleterious Nightmare
by ImaginationxBright
Summary: Follow Angel as she survives a freak attack in her home town. This is an oc so give me a break. This is no way a marysue story so look else where for one. I need to know if I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot type thing. Read and review!


**I know everyone has been waiting for posts on my other stories, bit at the moment I am at complete writer's block for them…x.x I am hoping to get inspiration soon. I have bout half a chapter written for both Avatar and Naruto…It is I just can't figure out how I want to end them. –Sighs.- But anyways. This is a story I been working on for a while I wanted to post the first chapter to see if it was any good and such. I am looking forward to reviews and such . I have been trying to improve my writing style. This one will be in third person with a different way of writing then I am used to. I hope you like it and here it is. Ohhh…disclaimer…I do not own anything of Hellsing but the idea and plot I have come up with and my original characters. **

**Chapter One: Soul Survivor**

A group of thirteen teenagers moved slowly in the dark, single file, not talking. One by one, like sheep in a dream they passed through the hedgerow, crossed quietly over a meadow, and came down to a tiny marsh. There they stopped. Their leader knelt down, motioning with his hand, and one by one the other teens squatted in the shadows. For a long time they did not move. Except for the sounds of their breathing, the thirteen teens were very quiet: Some of them where excited, some of them afraid, most of them exhausted from the long night hike, but all of them were looking forward to getting out of this hell on Earth. At the rear of the column, Angel D. Dornez lay quietly with her forehead resting on the black plastic stock of her rifle, her eyes closed. She was pretending she wasn't in this hell, pretending she hadn't seen her father and mother being torn to pieces. She pretended that she was a girl again, playing with the boys in the yard. In the dark with her eyes pinched shut, she pretended. She pretended that when she opened her eyes that she would be hiding in a bush as on of the boys counted loudly. The boy who would be counting was now seeking her and the other children. After the game she would be called in for bedtime, and in the morning she would wake up and it would be morning and not this hell,, and her parents had not been killed by monsters a few hours ago. She pretended that she was not running for her life.

In the morning, when they got out of this hell, it would be over, she would be able to bathe, and she would forget how frightened she had been her first hours of hell. The next day it would be better. She would see. There was a sound beside her, a movement and then a breathed "Hey!"

She opened her eyes, shivering as if emerging from a nightmare within a nightmare.

"Hey!" A shadow whispered. "We're movin', get up."

"Okay…" She said liftin her head from the gun stock.

"You sleepin', or somethin'?"

"No." She could not make out the boy's face. With clumsy, concrete hands she tightened her ponytail and grabbed her gun.

The boy's shadow grunted. "You got a lot to learn, kid. I'd shoot you if I thought you was sleepin. Let's go." Angel blinked but complied, getting up and moving in the line.

Ahead of her, silhouetted against the nightsky, she saw the string of teens wading into the little marsh, the black outline of their shoulders and packs and weapons. She was comfortable. She did not want to move. But she was afraid , for it was her first night in hell, so she hurried to catch up, stumbling once, scraping her knee, groping as though blind; her boots sank into the thick marsh water, and she smelled it all around her. She would tell anyone who would listen how it smelled: mud and alge and chlorophyll; decay, breeding mosquitoes; the fecund warmth of the marsh waters up to her cut knee. But she would not tell how frightened she had been.

Once they reached safety, things would be better. They would be able to cry and grieve over their lost town, someone would help and comfort them, and they would be safe.

She followed the shadow of the boy in front of her. It would have been a clear night, but the smoke of their burning homes clouded the skys. Wading through the marsh, her boots made sleepy, sloshing sounds, like a lullaby, and she tried not to think. Though she was afraid, she now knew that fear came in many degrees and types and peculiar categories, and she knew that her feat now was not as bad as it had been a few hours ago, when she watched the monster break into her home and rip the throats from her parents. She still had the blood splatter a crossed her face and down her clothes. Her fear now was diffuse and unformed: ghosts in the tree lines, nighttime fears of a child, a boogeyman in the closet that her father would open to show an empty, saying, "see? Nothing there, Princess. Now you can sleep." The hours before it had been worse: the fear had been bundled and tight and she'd been on her hands and knees crawling like an incect, an ant escaping a giant's footsteps, and thinking nothing, brain flopping like wet cement in a mixer, not thinking at all, watching while her parents died.

Now as she stepped out of the marsh onto a narrow dirt path, now the fear was mostly of being caught by those monsters. She tried not to think. She counted her steps, concentrating on the numbers, pretending that the steps were dollar bills and that each step through the night made her richer and richer.

An all too familiar sound stopped her in her tracks. There was an erie moan on the wind. A shadow hand raised and each teen squatted into the shadows again. They waited, not speaking, and barley breathing. Angel opened her eyes wide as she scanned the area. Other guys in the group had moved her towards the center of their column, she was the only female among the thirteen. The moaning had died down finally, she closed her eyes. She might have slept.

"I wasn't afraid," She was screaming or dreaming, facing her father's stern eyes. "I wasn't afraid. She was saying. When she opened her eyes, a boy was sitting beside her, quietly chewing a stick of doublemint gum.

"You sleepin' again?" The boy whispered.

"No." said Angel. "Hell no." The boy grunted, chewing his gum. Then he twisted the cap off his canteen, took a swallow, and handed it through the dark.

"Take some." He whispered.

"thanks." She'd smile weakly.

"So you are the only girl. Huh?" Angel nodded.

"Seems that way." A sigh passed her lips. The boy held out a piece of gum.

"Chew it quietly, okay? No bubbles or nothin'."

"Thanks, I won't." She could barley see the boy's face, it was covered by shadows.

They sat there for a while, the leader of the group didn't want to risk being seen by the nearby monster. She chewed silently on her gum until all the sugars were gone, then the soldier said, "Bad day today, huh?" The boy had pulled out a rag and wiped her cheek. Looking at the once white cloth, was now covered in stomach churning red.

"I'm afraid to even ask what you saw, your covered in this.: The boy held the bloodied cloth.

"What time is it?" Angel looked up at the shadowed man.

"Don't know, but it goes faster if we don't know the time."

"Sure." She sighed.

"What's your name, hun?"

"Angel."

"Wait, Dornez?" His voice rose a little higher.

"Yes."

"It's me William.: Angel looked up as the moonlight hit his face perfectly.

"Will, I'm so sorry, I can barley see. I lost my glasses." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"That's understandable, at least I can cross one name off my list of worries." Angel couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What 'bout your parents?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, what ever blood is on me is what is left of them." She could hear an intake of breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it, can't be changed now." She new he was frowning. A thump on the ground cause the two teens look up.

"Dear god, he's dead." She heard someone whisper. There on the ground laid one of the teenagers. The two friends watched as the leader crawled towards the fallen bouy.

"What happened?" His voice louder than a whisper.

"He…He is dead. I…I think it was a heart attack…I think…" He couldn't finish, the boy was in shock. The boy next to Will snorted.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," He said, but then he snorted again. "A bloody heart attack." The boy said.

"Can't get over it- Billy Boy croaking from a lousy heat attack…A heart attack- Can you believe it?" Will was frowning as the boy got louder.

"Can you imagine it, a letter given to what ever family he has: Sorry to inform you but Billy was scared to death." He giggled and William gave the boy a warning glare. He giggled again. He rolled onto his belly and pressed his face into his arms. His body was shaking with giggles.

William hissed at the boy to shut up, but he wouldn't he kept laughing. Angel gave William a pleading look.

"He is gonna give our position away."

The boy giggled louder until he was in full-blown laughter. Gunshots rang out as moaning began to fill the air. They were coming. Three boys near the front of the column had their heads down as if they were praying and then three shots sounded off and the three boys fell down dead. Will pushed Angel.

"We need to run, or we'll die. We're sitting ducks." He grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her up.

The two took off into the dark. Angel jammed her eyes closed as she listened to the mixture of screams and moans.

"They are killing them…" The girl whimpered. A moaning noise mad the teens stop. The boy held his hand up to keep Angel quiet. A scream filled the young girl's ears and she saw the monster latched onto William's arm. She smashed the butt of her rifle into its face. Angel snatched her friend back and started to run with him.

"Come on Will we need to keep moving." He grunted in response.

* * *

><p>Flashing lights had caught her attention. The girl dragged her friend behind. There were hundreds of cop cars and a tent that had officers entering and exiting.<p>

"Help! Please someone help!" The bloodied girl cried out. An officer turned and caught a glance of the teens.

"We have a survivor! Survivors!" He ran towards the exhausted teen and her injured friend.

"It's all okay, you're safe now." He took William from Angel's hold.

"Oh, God. Your covered in blood." He gasped as he glanced at the teen. Angel's eyes had dulled as survival instincts were still in control of her body. Her ears strained hearing all the sounds around her picking up conversations, she heard people talking about her and William. Soul Survivors. The only ones. She shook her head. Not true. More people would come.

The tent flaps were pulled apart and the girl saw the Police Commander Allen and his Sheriff. Behind them was a tall woman and an elderly gentleman. Angel lowered her eyes as she dragged the riffle behind her. The teen's head shot up and the rifle was pulled into the correct position aimed in the direction of the scream. Her eyes widened and her grip relaxed. The police officer was now on the ground and Will was hunched over him.

"William what are you doing?" She had the nose of the gun aimed in the general direction but not on Will..

"Will, answer me damn it!" Everything had gone silent around her and she flinched at the scene. The crimson liquid was pooling around the body and her heart tightened and her stomach churned as she took a step away from her friend.

"You must shoot the boy." Angel whipped around to see the blonde woman from the tent.

"What?"

"In the head or the heart, I suggest the head. The heart might be a difficult target for you."

"What the hell are you talking about? He is my friend!" The blonde shook her head.

"Your friend is no longer human, shoot him or you will be his next meal."

Angel glanced back to see Will turning from the mangled body. His eyes were empty and his face shallow and covered in blood. The teens hold on the gun caused her to tremble as she watched her friend stagger closer to her.

"Do it now or you will die." A loud bang silenced whatever talking had been going on. The teen's gun had smoke seeping from the nose. They boy, her friend, William turned to ashes. Another shot made the trembling girl jump. The police officer had turned into ash.

A blanket was draped around the girl's shoulders as she was pulled behind the barricade. Allen was a family friend to Angel's father. The man brought her to his chest holding her tightly as he led het back into the tent he had just come from.

"Dear God Angel, you look like you walked out of a horror movie." The man Allen had sat her in a chair. The girl did not respond. She just stared at the foldable table in front of her.

"Angel?" The man asked, she didn't respond. Her eyes were dull and empty. Lost. He asked again and still nothing. The blonde woman moved her hand to her side resting it on a silver pistol on her hip as the elderly gentleman adjusted his gloves.

"Angel Dae Dornez." The man demanded her attention with her full name. The teen glanced to the male. The empty gaze now on him. Silence filled the room as the two strangers shifted waiting for the worse.

"Horror movie? More like Hell." Her voice was dead as she lowered her head, the two in the back relaxed but the elderly male was still tense for an unknown reason. Allen turned to the blonde.

"What exactly is going on out there? Who are you?"

"My name is Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing. I am the head of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, or for short the Hellsing Organization." Angel looked at the woman and her companion as the older male stared at the bloodied teen.

"Our purpose is to hunt down the living dead, and silence them. Miss Dornez here is a rare case, are seldom any survivors of this caliber of an infestation." There was a swishing as someone pushed his or her way into the tent. A tall man entered. He wore a large red over coat and an over size fedora. On his eyes were circular, wire-framed sunglasses that had an orange tint. Behind him was a younger girl, but she was still older than Angel. She had medium length straw berry blonde hair and wore a short dress like uniform.

"Target eliminated." The man's voice was a deep velvet rumble that caused Angel to shiver. The teen turned in her seat to look at the two. Silver hues shifted between the two groups.

"These two are Hellsing's termination leaders."

Anger turned her gaze back to her lap as she held tightly onto her little bag she was able to grab.

'_What horrors have you seen girl?'_ the same rumble was in her head. She quickly turned her head to give a second glance to the new comers. The teen's eyes landed on the man clad in red but his eyes were covered by his orange shades, but she could feel his gaze on her.

'_How are you speaking in my head?'_ Her head tilted however her eyes remained on the male.

"Angel dear, did you hear me?" She shifted her gaze to the police commander. The man sighed.

"I know this is going to be tough, but you need to tell me what happened. Where are your parents? Was there anyone besides yourself and Will?" The teen narrowed her eyes as all were on her. She glanced to the police officer.

"You think I would be here alone if there was anyone else. Soul survivor. Doesn't that mean only One?" She hissed her silver hues sparkling with a new emotion. The bloodied girl was done trying to block her emotions. She was safe now. So it was a good time to show what she felt.

"I was in a group of paranoid teenagers, if we didn't have our paranoia of zombies from movies and pop culture, I don't think any of us would have been ready for what actually hit us. We thought it would be fun to plan what we would do if zombies actually happened. At lunch we would make fun of each other's plans and make the best one for if it really did happen. But in our minds that was only fantasy." The chair fell back as the girl stood up and leaned against the desk her arms folded a crossed her chest. She moved so they could get a better view of her. The blood splatters that riddle her from head to toe, the boots and pants covered to the knee in mud stains. Her dark hair loosely pulled into a knotted ponytail. But far worse was her face. Her lips were pulled into a scowl and her once rose cheeks were paled. Her face had smeared blood where Will had tried to wipe what was on her face off and her eyes held no light in them as they used to.

"But our little games are what gave us our advantage. Thirteen of us were ready. We didn't think it would happen, but it did. As for my parents…" She rose her hand and waved it a crossed her body.

"This blood that covers me is all that is left of them." The stressed teen showed no emotion of having been covered in the blood of her family. She balanced the rifle she had taken on her shoulder.

The Sherriff that was with Allen had excused himself and the teen could hear him relieving his stomach of his dinner. Allen ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"What of the eleven other teenagers you and will traveled with?" Allen was almost afraid to ask this question but he needed to know what happened to the other children.

"One of the guys started to laugh. I think the stress go to him. One of the other kids Billy had a heart attack. And then the boy just started to laugh louder and louder giving away our position. We had gotten as far as we did because we had been tip toeing a crossed the town. We even wadded through the Marsh as to keep off the main path. We were ready… they would of lived had it not been for that fool."

The teen sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"What happened then?" This time it was the blonde woman. She seemed to be pushing the subject.

"Well then those things found the group. Three of the guys killed themselves before Will and I had left. But as we ran we could still hear their screams. Then Will was bitten by one and I smashed it's face with the rifle butt." She indicated to the dried blood at the bottom of the gun. Angel sighed and closed her eyes and stood on moving. Allen grew a bit worried.

"Are those things gone now?" Her question was to everyone but she knew who would answer She reopened her eyes waiting for her answer. A simple nod and a demonic smiled met her from the red coated figure. Angel pushed off the table and slung the gun over her shoulder.

"Where are you going Angel?"

"Home." A deadpan reaction came from her as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

"I don't think that is the best Idea, you are in shock. I think you should come and sit back down. I will get you some clean clothes. You can even come stay at my house tonight." A dry laugh escaped her as she turned her daggered eyes towards the male.

"Oh yes Allen, that would be wonderful. The best idea you have ever had. Take me home to have little Ashley wake up and see you bring a being from her nightmares into her safe haven. Oh and little Jayden, the poor tyke is scared of the tree outside his window. What do you think he will do when he sees me? But sure. Let a blood sucked half mad teen in your home. Let's see what happens, hm? What if something goes bump in the night and I shoot one of your family members. Because let's be honest you are not going to get this gun from my hands unless I am on the ground cold and dead." The words were sharp and full of venom as the dark look still remained on her face. A dark chuckle filled the tent from the tall man.

"Master, I don't think that is something to laugh at.." The younger woman mumbled.

"Silence Alucard."

"As you wish my Master." He bowed to the taller blonde. The teen turned to push through the flaps.

"How do you know they are all gone?" Allen tried one attempt.

"HE said they were." She motioned her head towards Alucard.

"Yes but why do you believe that he killed them all?" The girl shrugged giving the most obivious answer.

"It is his job remember?" The teen left leaving the Police Commander at a loss of words.

'_I will see you again little Angel.'_

'_Good I expect answers then.'_ Angel mentally replied as she made her way towards her bloodied home. She had a lot of cleaning to do.

**Well here is the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me whether I should continue or leave this as a one-shot! Hope to hear from you soon :D**


End file.
